


Sensual

by MoonChilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChilde/pseuds/MoonChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Derek Loves about Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual

Stiles walked with an unnatural grace, as if he was dancing to a tune only he could hear. His hand would caress his neck before diving into his hair and giving it a few tugs. Stiles always closed his eyes and tilted his head back when a breeze blew by him. Whenever he got lost in thought, he nibbled on his lip and lightly rubbed his thigh. Stiles would sing to himself and dance around when he thought no one was looking. When their eyes connected, he'd slowly lick his lips and give a shy smile.

Stiles was innocent and never noticed when others stared at him with lust. He turned a deaf ear to their shameless flirting. Stiles dressed down whenever they went into public but when they got home he'd immediately put on something alluring. He laughed at himself for being clumsy and always came running when Derek did something clumsy. Stiles was nice to everyone yet he wasn't afraid to call Derek out.

Stiles was sensual and to him it was natural. He was all Derek's and he knew it. Stiles cared for everyone but he loved Derek. In his mind he had already won; nothing would be able to surpass Derek's love for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, it is something I wrote a long time ago and I will probably redo it or add onto it. For now I am just posting the original.


End file.
